


Distactions

by neeharlow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Hux Story, General Hux - Freeform, Hux is a badass Sniper, New at Tags, One shot could be more, Reader Insert, Sniper!Hux, You broke his heart, angsty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neeharlow/pseuds/neeharlow
Summary: General Armitage Hux is glad to be back in the field. Sent on a mission by Supreme Leader Snoke he is tasked to eliminate a problematic senator when the thoughts of you keep invading his mind and throwing off his focus. You broke his heart and now he'll break your neck.
((This is a drabble but could turn into an actual story if anyone is interested))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first General Hux FanFiction. I was in the mood for some Sniper!Hux/Reader and I tried to find some but found none. So I wrote a small drabble. Enjoy!

The weather was hot and humid causing the thick air to surround Armitage Hux like a thick wool sweater as he lay on the hard ground. It was half past noon and he had been staked out for the past three hours roasting in bright sun waiting for the perfect shot to take out his target, Senator Jayden Quills. Quills was a traitorous bastard and Resistance sympathizer that had gotten too mouthy for his own good, going as far as letting slip several of the First Order's locations in less than appropriate company. After the back lash of several poorly executed attacks from the overly confident Republic Supreme Leader Snoke deemed it best to snuff out any lingering ties with unnecessary risks. Quills was one of eleven risks to be wiped out. Snoke knew if there was one man who could do this quickly and quietly it would be Hux.

Hux was thrilled to be out in the field again. Before he had risen the ranks of the Order he had been one of the highest ranked marksmen in his class killing many enemies without a second thought. It felt great to kill; the adrenaline coursing through his veins as his finger pulled the trigger silently taking life from the unsuspecting. Pure bliss. A wondrous change from being chained down with the dull duties of a General. But if it weren't for his position as General he wouldn't have met you. You were wild and free, a bounty hunter who had caught his fancy after being hired by the First Order. After three intense months of hidden passions and secret relations you up and disappeared from his life. Hux grit his teeth and cracked his knuckles. Bitch. 

Quills stepped forward from the shadows below, Hux watched through the scope his pupils dilated focused on the other man's every move still patiently biding his time. Any minute now. Hux swallowed thickly your face flashing in his thoughts for a few seconds. He closed his eyes and shook his head angrily. Not. Now. He'd made it this entire time without you creeping into his mind! Why now? So. Damn. Close. You were not going to take this from him.

Hux rested his forehead on his wrist the memory of the last time he saw you replaying through his mind like a broken record. You were his. You would always be his. And he would find you. Oh, he would find you and he would make you feel his pain. You would beg for him. Beg for mercy and beg for death. His entire body tensed blood boiling through his system as he forced himself back into the present. 

Finally Quills was on point. Hux took a deep breathe in before releasing it pulling the trigger of his sniper rifle. Within a second Quills was down in a puddle of his own blood. One down ten to go. A smile as Hux packed up his gear. Supreme Leader Snoke would be pleased. A good kill for the First Order. 

Once back at his camp he picked up his datapad and checked his messages. He sat alone with his thoughts. These were the worst times. Memories resurfaced: the color of your eyes and the mirth that danced within them whenever you smiled, the softness of your lips on his as you softly moaned, but worst of them all was the memory of how you made him feel whenever the two of you were together. It was during these times that he was weak. Frowning as his will broke he pulled up the only picture he had left of you. 

Fury flowed like acid. He tossed his datapad away and silently swore to the maker that once his mission was complete he'd tear apart the galaxy to find you. Once and for all destroy his final distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comment if you want it to be continued.


End file.
